1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for maintaining compact disks (CD), and more particularly to an apparatus for repairing or/and cleaning compact disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments in data storage technology have resulted in extensive use of compact disks. As a result, the increasing need of repairing compact disks rises accordingly because compact disks are prone to be scratched. This requires repair machines for compact disks.
Many repair machines have been disclosed in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,099 granted to Brown et al discloses a disk polisher apparatus, which includes one or more rotational disk polisher means. U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,946 also discloses a repair machine for compact disks which comprises a cooling unit. Repair machines for compact disks disclosed in the prior art have a complicated structure and the following disadvantages. Firstly, many of them are only suitable for repairing very tiny scratches or have only cleaning function. Secondly, most: of them fix a compact disk by means of fixing the central non-data area or the periphery of the compact disk. As a result, the compact disk has an unstable rotation or the machine is only suitable for the compact disk with a diameter of 120 mm. This leads to a lower repair efficacy. Thirdly, the force pressing the compact disk should be kept smaller to achieve a better repair effect. Fourthly, most of them make use of twisty spring to control the upper cover of the machine, and a larger force is needed to be used for opening or closing the upper cover.
Hence, an apparatus for repairing compact disks that overcomes the above-mentioned problems in the art is desired.